


I Don't Want A Life Without You In It.

by BrokenNotebook



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Caring Im Changkyun, Coming Out, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Plans For The Future, kihyun is insecure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:00:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24358480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenNotebook/pseuds/BrokenNotebook
Summary: Kihyun has been acting weird lately, possibly because of his undeniable feelings towards his fellow bandmate and best friend, Im Changkyun.
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	I Don't Want A Life Without You In It.

With the others at practice, Kihyun's alone at the dorms with Changkyun looking after him, because he claimed to not be feeling well. Changkyun knows better though. He and Kihyun are extremely close, and he can tell when he's lying, and right now was one of those instances.

"Here Ki, I brought you some tea." Changkyun places the mug on the nightstand with a soft clink.

"Thank you, Kyunnie." He brings the mug up to his lips and silently drinks the chai spiced beverage. Changkyun's debating whether or not it's a good idea to sit down next to him on his bed, but he decides he could use a little down time to watch a movie with his best friend.

"So, how are you feeling?"

"A little better, I just had a small stomach ache." The movie playing on Kihyun's laptop is the only sound for a few moments.

"What's actually wrong?"

"What do you mean? I told you, I felt sick." Kihyun nervously plays with his fingers.

"You know I can tell when you're hiding something, right? Look, it's been a few days since you've started acting weird, so can you tell me what's up so I can help you?"

Kihyun shakes his head, eyes getting slightly glassy but going completely unnoticed by Changkyun, "I'm just a little worried..."

"About?"

"....I don't want to leave you when we disband." 

That's not what Changkyun was expecting to hear, at all, "First of all, we probably won't disband for at least 5 more years, and even after that, we'll still be friends." 

"I know that, I just..." Kihyun let his arms fall to the mattress, "I really like living here, with you..."

Changkyun gently places his hand on top of one of Kihyun's, "I know it seems bad right now, but think about it, once were out of here we'll have wives, and kids even." He tries to ignore the way the other's hand tightens around his after the last part.

"You don't understand..." 

"Well help me understand, please."

"....I...I don't want to go have a family with some girl."

"But why not?"

"Because I'm gay!"

Changkyun's mouth snapped shut. He watches silently as the first of many tears roll down Kihyun's cheeks, "Hey, that's ok. Look at me Hyunnie." Changkyun gently raises Kihyun's face to look at his, "I'm gay too, I'm pretty sure. So you don't have to worry about feeling alone, I'm here."

Kihyun's eyes go wide, "Really?"

Changkyun nods, "Is that what was bothering you? Cause if so then I guess I'll rephrase what I said. When we disband, you can get a husband, and have kids. Or adopt, actually." Changkyun finished with a small laugh, but Kihyun doesn't laugh, he starts crying again, "Wait did I say something wrong? I-"

"No! You didn't do anything wrong! Listen, I don't want to leave all of you and move on to have a life with someone else! What I want! Is to have a life with you!"

It all made sense now to Changkyun. The pain he sees in Kihyun's eyes everytime they hug. He's always thought he just hated his hugs, or thought he was annoying. But none of what he thought was true, he hurt him. Actually hurt him. Why hasn't he seen it before? Why hasn't he noticed the extra something in Kihyun's expression whenever they exchanged glances? How can he be so stupid? He's more stupid right now, letting Kihyun quiver in fear at the thought of rejection while he sits there and thinks about hugs.

"Changkyun please just say something, anything..."

"...Do you love me?"

"...I...I don't know, maybe-" Kihyun's words are cut off by a pair of lips smashing into his.

Kihyun forcefully shoves Changkyun off of him, "Don't do that unless you mean it!"

"But I do mean it."

"No, you don't, why would you feel the same way?"

"Kihyun, come here." Changkyun opens his arms wide enough for the other to collapse into them, "You feel this?" He runs his hand up and down Kihyun's back, "It's love, and lots of it, I promise."

"You love me?"

"More than anything. And I just want you to know that I'd be proud to share a life with you, no matter how long it takes to get there."

"Really?"

"Really."

They lay there in a comfortable silence afterwards. Changkyun's hand moving along the side of Kihyun's rib cage. The softness of his skin and the burning heat radiating off of his body has Changkyun feeling warm and fuzzy inside. Knowing that he feels the same amount of passion for him that he does, makes him love Kihyun that much more.

"Do you want to like...be with me? It's ok if not, I-"

"Of course, Ki, of course I want to be with you."

"Ok..."

"I love you."

"Love you too, Kyunnie."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! :)


End file.
